At Gunpoint
by Fushicho92
Summary: Ace's life had always been kind of chaotic, but nothing could prepare him for the chaos he was about to face. He couldn't believe a certain blond could change him that much. But he had to ask himself: could he really risk it? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Beta'ed by Rheassa!. Her work is great, so you should take a look!. :D**

Hope you will enjoy.  
Reviews will be greatly appreciated!. :)

* * *

"Ace!"

Ace opened his eyes with a groan as he looked up at the person who dared to disturb his little nap only to glare into a pair of blue eyes with a scar over the left one.

"Saboo~~ let me sleep..." Ace pulled the name out in a childish manner as he turned away from the blond, pouting with his hands crossed over his chest.

Sabo couldn't help but smile at his little brother's behavior - even though Ace wasn't the youngest brother, he surely behaved like it at times. But on a more serious note, he couldn't let his brother get his way, at least not at a time like this. Even if Sabo wanted to - after all he loved to be the caring mother hen at times, especially when his little brother haven't slept a lot lately.

"I am sorry Ace, but we got a client who asked for one of our best and you know you are the only one available at the moment since Zoro and Luffy are gone for the month."

"Arr don't remind me..." Ace rolled his eyes still pouting a little.

Ace had to do everything by himself this month, that was with a side job as well. As one could guess, it was hard - not just hard, but trying to tell people why you sometimes randomly disappeared, of course the ones who didn't have a clue that you was a 'hired man'. Hired man was a fine-drawn word for it. The job was dirty but it gave good money, and good money was what everyone wanted, right?

Ace looked up at the blond who was still standing, waiting for him to get his napping ass off the soft grey armchair he was sitting in. He moaned as he got up, stretching, getting all the kinks out of his body, his sore muscles protesting loudly. Every time he tried to get some rest he always got called or had to work. It was a pain and his narcolepsy was not happy about it. The only thing keeping it a bay at such time was lots, lots of coffee and the pills Sabo got for him - he didn't want to have one of his ironic sleep attacks while doing his 'dirty work'.

It had happened before and he could say it wasn't funny; of course his friends had different opinion. Like Zoro, who had laughed his ass off, finding Ace on a rooftop in the middle of nowhere. He should be glad there were no people coming by, but then again, who would go onto a rooftop on a rainy day anyway? He could easily imagine someone coming up and seeing him lying face-planted into the ground, with a sniper lying carelessly beside him, snoring softly.

"The papers are on your desk - you know the drill. I will make some coffee for you, don't worry," the blond gave him a warm smile before turning around and walking towards the break room, leaving the raven to look at the documents.

"Lets see what we've got..." Ace slowly walked over to his desk with a sigh.

He really just wanted to sleep his day away, but, of course, he couldn't do that - he was not the only one working after all. Sabo, his 'loving' brother, was the one leading their group. He made sure that they had everything they needed from weapons to documents, you name it! It was like he knew everything there was to know, one of the reasons he was the leader after all.

But he also had his brother/motherly side. He was always telling them to be careful and, if something did not go as planned and they had to retreat, just for safety, he knew the fastest route. He didn't like putting his brothers at risk of anything for that matter, not that he didn't believe in their skills, but they were the only family he had. Ace knew he would do the same - his brothers meant everything to him.

Some would call Ace mean or cold if they didn't know him, but to his brothers and friends who knew him well enough, he was very, how did they put it, ah - transparent. He would always hit Luffy saying he was being an idiot but everyone knew he loved his brother to death even if he could be an idiot sometimes - a lot. His brother was not the sharpest knife in the drawer but he was good at what he did. Everybody believed he was an innocent kid, bright and loving - well he was. 'Till they saw him angry. He could be rather scary if you didn't know him.

Ace picked the documents up and looked over them. He had to go to a fancy party down-town, locate a man who he, of course, had to kill. Oddly, it didn't say why - he didn't like such tasks. He would have to ask his brother for more info - he didn't step into blind missions, though the paper had some info on the guy, apparently he had provoked a big shot from a city over.

"Blackbeard…" Ace tasted the name on his tongue.

He was sure he had heard that name before, some big shot Mafia from West Blue. Ace knew his brother wouldn't normally work for Mafia but if the money was right and a reason good enough for him to consider it. His way of considering it was probably to let Ace get a good look and more info on the man. They were not cold-blooded killers, after all they didn't kill without a reason, even if the money were good, that was their rule.

Ace felt a tap on his shoulder; looking over he saw his brother with coffee in one hand and the other holding his shoulder lightly with a warm smile. He took the offered coffee nodding his thanks and offering a small smile in return.

"Yes, it is not much info on the guy - I know, but he offers good brass for his head. Says he ruined one of his businesses and tried to kill him in the process."

"W-wait, so he is dangerous, in some way or another?" Ace looked at his brother with a slight surprise.

Ace was not scared, no far from it, he was just a bit shocked, looking at the picture provided - it showed the side of a man's face. The man looked bored like he had seen it all, not a hint of a smile, with blond hair on his head, similar to the leaves of a pineapple. He probably didn't even know the picture was taken.

"He couldn't get a better picture than that?" his free hand pointed to the small photo as he looked at his brother with a lifted eyebrow.

"He only send me that, sadly, but, since when do you want more photos of the targets Ace?" The blond purred with a smirk.

Ace frowned at his brother and rolled his eyes at the obvious hint. Just because Ace was bisexual, it didn't mean he would want to get in everybody's pants. His brother loved to tease Ace, even though, he knew for a matter of fact that his brothers mostly was as well.

Ace's sex life wasn't something fancy, no far from it. Since his life was in such chaos most of the time, he didn't stay with anyone for long. They always got mad when he suddenly disappeared without a word or at his 'white lies' he told to escape. As you could guess, after a while, his partner's got tired of hearing excuse after excuse, about his disappearances or his busy 'work schedule' that they left. So he hadn't been in a relationship for more than a month at most, but he didn't dwell on the fact.

"So you want me to check the guy out?" Ace asked looking at his brother seriously, as soon as the words left his mouth he knew how wrong that sounded.

His oh-so-loving-brother grinned.

"Not like that!" Ace yelled slight pink dusting his cheeks.

"On a serious note - yes. I don't like getting some half-assed information. You go there, find out more about the guy."

Ace's eyes lingered on the half empty cup he had in his hand.

"So I have to dress 'fancy' huh?"

Ace didn't like to dress fancy - that meant a suit and he really didn't like tight clothes at all. Like right now, - he was shirtless with a pair of knee long shorts. Even when it was chilly outside, he never felt cold for some odd reason. His brothers called him a walking heater, though the girls didn't seem to complain. He smirked at that thought.

His brother chuckled knowing all too well that the raven didn't like fancy clothes but work was work, even if he didn't like it.

"I made it all ready - since I love you so much~~." The blond said teasingly with a huge grin.

Even if it was teasing Ace knew his brother cared about him very much so, they just liked to tease each other a lot.

"Thanks," Ace pouted as he drank the rest of the now luke-warm beverage, taking his medication before heading to his changing room.

His eyes landed on the familiar black wide shoulder bag, where all his important gear was from knives to guns, radio, ear-piece and so on. His sniper rifle with the name Fire Fist engraved on the side, laid in a special designed black carry case beside the bag. It always brought a smile to his face to know that his brothers had given that sniper to him as a reminder that they were always there, on his 22 birthday.

"Ready?" His brother's voice rang throughout the room.

Ace turned around, pulling on the collar, clearly irritated. It felt tight too tight for his liking, but he had to bear with it. Sabo walked over, chuckling lightly, looking at his scowling little brother who was pulling at the collar dramatically, looking like he was about to suffocate. The blond dusted the suit and made his frustrated brother look appropriate or, rather, as appropriated as Ace could look.

"Cheer up, I promise you're gonna have a break after this mission, okay?"

"Okay, deal," Ace grumbled but smiled nonetheless.

The ride was rather short, only about 20 minutes from the base. Their base was nothing fancy - it just looked like an office building with a high security, cameras sitting everywhere around the building, with thick metal walls and heavy security doors to make sure no outsiders could get in; at least without a pass code; that was resetting every 7 hours. The windows was made of tinted bullet-proof glass that you couldn't look through from the outside. It hadn't always been like that but after about 5 years, everything had been upgraded for their own safety. Sabo was very serious about their security and he didn't take it lightly, - he knew what could happen if he did.

Ace flipped the sun blocker in the car down to look at his reflection. He had his raven locks pulled back with a pair of black hot sun-glasses, making him look very attractive. His grey eyes standing out with the smug look he had on his face. Ace was very good at pulling people in, especially with his looks. Not many could say no to the raven if he pushed the right buttons- he was very persuasive, if he had to. It was fun to see women and men alike fall for him, but he had yet to find a reason to return their feelings, yes- he had been with partners but he never really felt any sadness when they left. Others thought it was odd, namely his brothers and close friends. Others pushed him aside as cold.

"Here we are, monsieur," his brother turned towards him holding his hand out in a slight bow looking into his eyes with a grin.

Ace grinned back, tapping his chin.

"I guess it is show time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters for that matter. Only this story is mine.**

**Thank you so much, for your lovely reviews and follower/favorites.**  
**It makes me so happy when people take their time to review my stories *smiles happily***  
**It makes me want to update so much faster.**

**LeiaGray: Yea I got surprised how good it turned out. I loved that picture so much that I used one of them as the cover picture *grinning* there was one with Ace as well but it didn't fit sadly.**

**Guest1: Thanks, yea I fixed some of the mistakes I could find, sadly I don't got a beta reader yet, so I try my best to fix what I can see along the way. :)**

**merissa (Guest): You will get to know in this chapter *grins*.**

**Angelmon (Guest): Thanks!, I am sorry again! haha that I confused someone, I thought it was normal to only have a picture of the mission target (guess I have seen to many movies) *grins* gomenasai! Marco is his target which Blackbeard have requested for. :)**  
**In this chapter you will see Marco as 'the blond' since they haven't got his name yet :p**

* * *

_**_**Chapter 2: Ocean blue.**_  
**_

Ace stepped out of the car onto the dark grey asphalt, but not before listening to his brother going all mother hen on him, telling him that he had to be careful and not mess things up.

Man, sometimes Ace felt like he was still a rookie with the way his brother always babied him. Even if it was because he loved him so much he could go over the line sometimes.

Like the time when Luffy had broken a leg from biking.  
Ace couldn't even explain _how_ it had happened.  
Luffy and him had been riding beside each other and suddenly his idiot of a brother had tangled his foot into the bike-wheel - _how do you even do that_?  
Like he was made of rubber his leg had bent all weird into the wheel - _ouch right?_

Sabo was not the only one worried, of course, Ace just hid it a bit more.  
Calling his brother stupid or clumsy. And then when Sabo was not looking he would tend to his little brother.  
He would be lying if he said that he didn't have a soft spot for his little brother.

The first week of Luffy being hospitalized was hard. Not only for Luffy; but for Ace as well. Since he had to drag Sabo out of there nearly every day because of his '_what-ifs_'_._

Ace looked over his shoulder at the car they had driven in.

A very nice looking 2014 Dodge Challenger black with a bright red stripe going down the middle and black tinted windows, making it hard for anybody outside to see in.  
Which Ace liked very much.  
People tended to stare when you drove in such a nice car and if anyone asked how he got the money he had a hard time answering without sounding like he was making things up.

That was what happened when they went in the public. And you only worked three times a week.

Ace looked over at the driver seat from where he stood. He could faintly see Sabo making a mocking salute before driving off which he just smiled at.

Ace slowly started to walk towards the entrance of the building: Grand Line_._

The side of the building was covered in small green bushes which were littered with red and white roses. In between each bush was small gardening lights illuminating everything.  
You could easily see that everything was well-kept; from gardening to the building itself.

As Ace rounded the corner he could see a lot of beautiful cars; from sport cars to limousines.  
It didn't face him after five years of working as an assassin. He had been to lots of rich places such as the Grand Line. After all, many kinds of people was in need of their service_._

Ace stepped on to the red carpet which was rolled out all the way from inside the building to the end of the walking path. Smiling hotly at the women who was smirking at him, checking him out.  
After all he had to play his role.

Stepping inside Ace turned looking at a huge mirror which was hanging on the wall to his right, looking at himself.

_Not half bad_, he thought as he gazed at his reflection.

The black suit with the red dress shirt made Ace's lean form look extremely attractive, showing off his nice toned muscles for the world to see, hugging his body just in the right places. Of course only he knew there was _so much more_.

Ace walked confident, with a smirk firmly on his face to the management woman standing by the main entrance to the party _or_ gala.

In the back of Ace's mind he inspected where all the 'hidden' guards stood as he walked past each of them.

You could see a CZ-75 SP-1 located on each of their belts.  
Over the years it came natural to Ace to find things like those. It was engraved into his brain like an instinct.

The management lady already had a dust of pink on her cheeks before he even spoke as he smirked at her.

"Under the name Portgas."

He handed her his ID card, slightly brushing his fingers against her's while smirking with his eyes, making the woman cast a flirty smile his way.

"Welcome to the Grand Line, mister Portgas. Please continue this way," she said, as she gave his ID back to him, with the smile still in place.

Ace nodded and walked through the big double doors where you could hear the slightly loud music coming from.

The music got louder as he walked down the hall. When he came to the big gala room, he stood on the top of the stairs going down to the lower level. On each side was walk paths with beautiful designed railings.

People were scattered all over the place, most with wine glasses in their hand, talking to random people that they probably did business with - in one way or another.  
Others were flirting or scanning the room smugly.

Ace decided to go to the right path to get a better view over the room. Or rather, to find his target.

Ace walked with slow, confident strides along the path while looking down at the people who were minding their own business below him.  
His eyes wandered over each face, scanning for the bored looking blond.

Now that Ace thought about it, could he even be sure that the man was here? He just had to wait and see.

"Sir." A firm voice sounded to his right.

Ace's eyes moved over to the servant standing beside him with a tray with wine glasses filled with what he would take as red wine.

She smiled warmly at him as he took a glass, nodding his thanks before she headed off.

As Ace took small sips from his wine, his eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of blond tuft.

The song Smooth by Santana Feat. Rob Thomas played in the background as his eyes landed on the blond again. And damn, the first thought going through Ace's mind was: the picture didn't do the man _any_ justice.

The blond was lean - slightly taller and more muscular build than Ace - he wore a black suit, but instead of closing it all the way he had it slightly open, revealing a light blue dress shirt which was hugging his body nicely.  
One of his hands was in his left pocket while the other one held a wine glass. The man looked bored as he talked to the person in front of him. It suited him, really.

Ace could see the confidence and the 'I don't give a shit' attitude, even from here. He couldn't help but smirk at that, licking his lips subconsciously as his eyes scanned the blond.

Should Ace feel bad for checking his target out? probably, but it was not _his_ fault that the blond was _that_ hot.

The lights Illuminated over the blond's pale skin, making it look like it was carved for perfection.

He couldn't help but think what else was 'hidden' under those clothes.  
Before Ace could get lost in his slight fantasy a voice purred beside him.

"Hey there, handsome."

The voice succeeded in making him internally jump. Biting back a curse, he turned with a smile to the person which the voice belonged to.

Beside him stood a girl, looking like she was around eighteen or so, with long curly blonde hair falling around her heart-shaped, sun-kissed face and green eyes staring lustfully at him.

She was a sight for sore eyes, Ace had to admit. But he had to focus on his mission before anything else. And she looked a little too young for his liking_._  
_Probably daddy's girl_ he thought as he looked at the rather expensive revealing looking dress she wore.

Nonetheless, he smiled at her.

"Why, hello there," He said, keeping his firm smile in place as he took a sip from his wine glass while looking into her eyes.

"I haven't seen you here before. I would know, since I wouldn't forget such a handsome face."

You could hear the clear purr in her voice which made Ace internally roll his eyes.

His eyes betrayed his smile, but the girl didn't seem to catch on as she kept on smirking at him.

He glimpsed over at the blond; seeing he was still talking before answering.

"You could say I am 'new' here," he answered with the same smile.

"Ah." She giggled before tilting her head, pushing her breasts 'accidentally' more up for him to see her already _clear _cleavage.

_Man, why me?_ Ace thought as he looked at the slutty display.

It was not that Ace didn't like girls, just not girls who was displaying themselves like a prostitute for the world. They really didn't have any self-respect.  
He liked women who had an air of confidence. Who knew they didn't need to show off their body to get the men around their pinkie.

She walked around him, never breaking eye contact while moving to a table near the railing, sitting down in one of the beautiful designed chairs with gold metal and red comfort pillows. He didn't want to stand out, so he took her invite to sit with her.

Ace sat down slowly, leaning back into the chair before crossing his legs, tilting his head as he looked at her calmly.

As she kept on staring at him, like she was stripping him naked with her wandering eyes, Ace turned towards the blond, _trying_ to enjoy himself a little, his own eyes wandered the lean man.  
To the said man turned, looking directly at him. The man's blue eyes bored into his grey ones with a clear viable smirk.

Ace was frozen in place by the piercing blue eyes, they somehow reminded him of the ocean; so clear and deep.

"Say..."

The purring voice broke Ace out of whatever hypnotic effect the blond had on him.  
He turned his head to see the curly blonde had moved closer, leaning over the table with her elbows while smirking, giving a clear-view of her cleavage with lust-filled eyes.

Ace drank the rest of his wine before tilting his head slightly to the side, looking into the green eyes as he smiled.

The girl's eyes moved in a shift movement down to her breasts like she was telling him it was okay to look.  
Ace internally groaned. He was not sure how much more of this he could take.

Suddenly the blonde spoke again after a pregnant silence.

"What's it gonna take for you to come home with me?"

_Chloroform.. _Ace thought before he could stop himself.

The blond suddenly jumped into sitting position with fear in her eyes, looking past Ace.  
Before Ace could look behind him, the girl got up from her seat while saying something with she needed to go before walking off.

"What the...?"

"Mind if I sit here, yoi?"

Ace turned, gazing up to his right, only for his eyes to stare into a pair of piercing blue ones.

* * *

**_Reviews will be greatly appreciated *smiling happily* _**

**_Know this is some days ago but! R.I.P Robin Williams you will be greatly missed :(_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thanks for all the followers and favorites, you don't know how much that mean to me. :) **

**Reply to the lovely reviews:**

**LeiaGray: _thank you so much for offering, I will consider it! :D. Yea I love the 'yoi' so much and it was just the right moment *grins* again thank you so much for your support :)_**

**Angelmon (Guest): _thank you so much! yea I couldn't help it with the blonde, I don't see Ace falling for someone like that specially not with such a awesome job! :D thank you for your support! :)_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**_Luffy looks over at Miichu* "Do we really need to?"_**

**_Miichu: "Yes, Luffy. If we don't then..." *thinks about what will happen and lies instead*_**

**_Miichu: "If we don't someone will take all the meat we just bought!"_**

**_Luffy looks at Miichu with wide eyes* "Miichu don't own One Piece! and don't you dare touch my meat!"_**

**_Miichu looks as Luffy runs from the room into the kitchen with fear in his eyes*_**

_**Oh well.. onward!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Slipping Control**

Ace was frozen by the man standing by the gold table looking at him, waiting patiently for his answer.  
It was hard when his brain seemed to have stopped functioning as soon as his eyes had locked with the blond's brilliant blue.

As Ace's brain slowly started to function again, he looked at the blond who was watching him with slight amusement in his half lidded eyes, a hint of a smile playing on his lips, as his eyes was slowly wandering over Ace, looking like he was checking out his appearance by the way they moved over his body.

Ace didn't know how long he had been staring, but he knew any normal person would have left taking it as are refusal, even when he didn't mean to. It was just like his brain stopped working as soon as those brilliant blue eyes locked with his.

Marco really haven't thought, or dreamed, that he was gonna find anyone interesting at the Grand Line at all, since he had been here so many times before.  
After all, it was the best place to get information, if you needed to.  
He had expected to do the same boring thing as always: talk, gather information and leave_, _not to find an extremely good-looking freckled raven haired man.  
Marco couldn't help but smile at the speechless raven staring at him.  
The only thought going through his head was: _cute and damn attractive._

Marco's eyes _might _have wandered over the raven's body, but no one could blame him.  
After all, the raven looked damn good in the suit he wore.

Maybe the blond had some sort of superpower Ace thought, or maybe he was just being retarded.  
He wasn't really sure since it seemed like his brain had turned into mush.

Ace mentally hit himself for looking like a lost puppy.

"Yes, after all, it seems like it's free now." Ace smirked slight as his eyes followed the blond as the man sat casually down into the beautiful chair across from him. Ace pretended that he hadn't just been staring at the other like an idiot for a good two minutes while leaning back in his chair.

The blond looked at him leaning back, as he seemed to be trying to read him. If he didn't know any better, Ace would think those half-lidded eyes stared straight into his soul as they calmly watched him.

Marco couldn't help but wonder as he looked at the freckled raven. If he wasn't here for company or business, what was he here for?

Before Ace could stir in his seat, a firm voice came from his right.

"Sirs, would you like a glass of wine?" a servant dressed in a french maid outfit asked, smiling politely at the two men while holding the tray close to them.

_they really have to dress like that?_ Ace thought before smiling back, taking a glass with a nodding thanks.

Ace's eyes moved to the blond, seeing the man had taken a glass as well. The blond took a sip as his eyes moved to gaze at Ace once more.

The servant bowed slightly before walking off.

Ace nearly jumped in his chair as the blond spoke up.

"So, do you often stare at people from afar.. or should I be honored?" The blond smiled a sly smile as he said the words.

Marco thought back to when he was standing down below, talking with a well-known businessman named: Ahho. Marco _hated it_, it was always so boring listening to endless chattering until you finally found the information you needed, after all_,_ you couldn't even push, since you needed to look like you didn't care.  
But that had quickly been forgotten once his eyes landed on a pair of gray ones.  
He couldn't remember the last time he had looked at such beautiful eyes. The gray eyes had reminded him of the clear night sky, or like endless pools of dark water.

Marco stared a bit before jokingly asking with a slight smile.

"Or were you just bored, yoi?"

Ace couldn't help but chuckle before answering:

"Did it bother you? I must admit I was rather bored. Your hair is kind of fascinating."  
Ace wanted to slap himself for that one. Not only had he lied, but also joked slightly about the other's hair, even when in reality he liked it. It was kind of different, albeit sexy on the lean man. What if the blond took it as an insult? He couldn't have his target get angry at him already.

The deep chuckle from the blond pulled Ace out from the mentally panicked state.  
He couldn't help the slight pleasant shiver that ran down his spine as he heard it.

"It's okay. You are not the first to say that to me."

Ace was slightly taken aback by how easily the blond could read him.  
He couldn't help but think back to the blonde girl who had left in such a hurry looking scared, did the male know her somehow?

"You didn't seem to enjoy the blonde's company.. I can't blame you, yoi."

The blond looked slightly annoyed, like he was thinking about how the younger girl had 'displayed' herself.

"Was it _that_ obvious?" Ace chuckled, thinking back to the blonde who had literally thrown herself at him.

Marco couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the sarcastic comment the raven made.

Ace returned to the task at hand. He had to get some information somehow, so he decided to casually start a conversation.  
He had to admit, he was curious as well.

"So you come here often?" Ace smirked as he looked at the blond taking a sip from his wine.

Ace would have laughed at the most _lamest question ever,_ if he hadn't been so curious.  
It reminded him of a bad pick-up line from a crappy romance movie.

"Only when I have to, yoi."

"Oh, business?" Ace asked, curiously looking at the blond.

Soft music played in the background as he took a sip from his wine while waiting for the blond to answer.  
Something flashed in the blond's eyes for a second that Ace couldn't really pin-point.

"No, I got dragged here by my brother," the blond answered, looking bored as he did.

"Oh, I know the feeling. They can be a pain." He thought back to all the times Sabo had dragged him to clubs, telling him he needed to have some 'fun' and all he wanted was to sleep, since he worked so much.  
It was of course not Sabo's fault that he worked as he did. The difference was that Sabo was really good at doing what he did, without becoming tired. Oh, and of course his narcolepsy wasn't helping with the pills's side-effects. Such as: insomnia, vivid dreams and headaches.  
It was not like his brother did nothing, after all, he did nearly _everything_.  
He was the one talking, mailing and checking on the clients. He could spend hours on no end just typing away on his keyboard, where Ace had a hard time just to write a report.  
Sabo also made sure they had everything they needed. Ordering weapons without being traced was hard work.

Ace sighed mentally. All the times he had dragged his brother away, telling him to take a break.  
Even if his brother said he was fine he knew that he was stressed at times, even when he tried to hide it.

Marco watched the raven as he seemed to be lost in his thoughts.  
Different emotions flashed in the flecked man's eyes, but most of all: concern and annoyance.

"Brothers can be troublesome, yoi." Marco puffed out some air, showing his slight annoyance.

"You can say that again." Ace rolled his eyes.

They both chuckled, making the slight tension Ace had felt disappear.

"So your brother is here with you?" Ace's smile was kept in place as he looked at the blond, which was looking down below as Ace spoke.

"Yes, but he is mostly gone to enjoy some 'company', telling me to enjoy myself, yoi."

"So are you enjoying yourself right.. _now_?" Ace couldn't stop himself from asking. Damn his brain could be stupid sometimes. Flirting with his target was not the way to go, even when he really wanted to, but nonetheless he smirked.

The blond smiled slightly with a gleam in his brilliant blue eyes as he looked at Ace.

"I must say, I am enjoying myself very much, yoi." The blue eyes locked with Ace's gray ones, making Ace's heart speed up in the process.

Had Ace heard a slight purr?

Ace wanted to stir in his seat as those eyes locked with his, but instead he settled for taking a sip of his wine while looking off to the side slightly, knowing that if he didn't, he would have blushed.  
For once he was happy for his years of training, making him able to push the feelings aside.

"I guess.. I have to thank your brother." Ace looked from behind his wine glass as the blond tilted his head.

"After all, if you haven't showed up.. I would probably have been molested by the oblivious curly head."

The blond let out a chuckle as Ace scrunched-up his face in a displeasing manner.

Ace studied the man after the said man turned his head, looking at the crowd of people below like he was looking for something or someone. _Probably his brother,_ Ace thought.

Ace turned to the crowd as well, trying to look for someone who looked somewhat like the blond, but to no avail.  
Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the man looked thoughtful as his blue gaze remained on the crowd, looking at nothing in particular.

He couldn't help but feel his curiosity stir in the back of his mind. The blond had an air of mystery around him that Ace couldn't explain.  
It was a long time ago since he had been interested in anyone, and it made him somewhat uneasy.  
If the man was dangerous it could become a problem. Not only for him, but for his brothers as well since they were the only family he had left. Beside gramps, of course.  
The crazy old man with his fist of love. Really, how could you call something that hurt that much 'fist of love'?

Marco stared at the crowd below, thinking about what he came here for.

Someone had gotten a hold on one of their very important information lists. A list which stated a lot of information about their targets, or mostly upcoming targets. People who had come on Pop's bad side or his family's.

Family was everything to Edward Newgate aka Pops, but he never did what he did without a reason. If you did hurt his family or friends, then you really didn't want to be in their shoes.

But finding the person who had gotten a hold of the list had proven a failure.  
Marco had found no hint or information whatsoever to who could have gotten a hold of the list.

The person was bound to know that Pop's underground name was: Whitebeard. A name that send chills down people's spines. A name you didn't want to mess with, if you knew what was good for you.

Whitebeard was known for his top-notch assassins which never left a trace beside their mark which was a W written with blood, or cut on victims. To make sure they understood that they were not to be messed with.

The police had given up the search a long time ago when concluding that Whitebeard didn't do any harm as long as they didn't stick their noses into his business.  
Or that was at least what they stated. Marco believed none of it.

Marco shook the thoughts out of his head as he once again turned to the freckled man who was holding his wine glass absentmindedly, looking to be deep in thoughts as his eyes were staring at the table with a slight scrunched up face.

Something that made Marco smile, thinking how cute the raven looked even when he looked slightly annoyed.

Marco chuckled, bringing the raven's attention to him again with clear confusion on his freckled face.

"I am sorry. In my enjoyment I seem to have forgotten to tell you my name, yoi."

Ace's eyes brighten as he realized what the blond meant, sending a dazzling grin towards the man in front of him.

To say Marco was stunned, was an understatement, the raven's smile was nothing less than breathtaking, brightening up his entire face like a Christmas tree.  
Marco immediately felt warmth spread in his chest as he looked at the smile. It was such kind of smile that could make you instantly smile even on the crappiest days.

Going back to the task at hand, Marco smiled slightly while leaning closer to the raven.

"My name is Marco," Marco stated, looking straight into the beautiful stormy-gray eyes of the raven.

Ace felt his cheeks heating up by the closeness of the man in front of him, as the said man leaned over the table towards him, making Ace's heartbeat speed up with each passing second.

_Years of training. My ass,_ Ace thought as his emotions took a free ride.  
There was just something about the blond that made Ace's control fly out the window and he couldn't even explain why.  
He was a professional killer for crying out loud.

Ace swallowed as Marco's smile grew, probably from the effect he had on him.

Ace hit himself mentally before talking, making sure not to stutter.

"You can-"

His phone vibrated soundlessly in his pocket, making Ace freeze before fishing it out, looking apologizingly at the blond before turning around as he spoke in a firm voice

"Yes?"

"Ace, you have to get out of there now! Something is wrong! It shows someone has hacked into their system all over the place. If you don't leave now, you could run into trouble!"

Before he could reply, every light in the room went off, leaving only the light of the phones and other devices on, making the room burst into puzzled mutters and confusions.

_Okay.. I have to leave now. What the hell happened?_

Ace was confused to say the least. His brother was the one looking if anything did go wrong and if he said you had to leave, then he meant it.

Ready to leave, Ace turned to say he was sorry to the blond again.

Only to see the blond was no longer there.

* * *

**_*Crack*_**

**_"Luffy~!" _**

**_"Yes Miichu?" Luffy looks confused at the female who throw a white book to him, catching the offered book smoothly,- down casting his eyes to look at it._**

**_"Please read that for me..." Miichu is about to leave when Luffy asks with drool coming out from his mouth and a dreamy look in his eyes._**

**_"If I do this, you promised~~, all you can eat buffet right~~?" _**

**_"... Yea.. I promise" *sight*_**

**_"Please in show of your support leave Miichu-chan a review! it brightens her day! ... and it makes her want to buy me more meat! shishishi"_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, followers and favorites.**

**Reply to the lovely reviews:**

**matt-lea: Thanks so much for reviewing it is greatly appreciated :D. It makes me so happy that you like it! the start is a little slow but I want people to feel how it is to work as Ace and the rest does after all he have responsibilities xD**

**Gust: thanks so much for reviewing I will try my best :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! if I did it would not be finished for another 20 years.**

**Not beta'ed, so bare with me. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Adrenaline Rush**

Ace cursed faintly as he putted his ear-piece into his ear while making sure everything worked properly as he looked at his black Samsung Galaxy S5.  
Still confused from the earlier chaos, it took him longer than normal to connect his ear-piece to the device.

As the phone displayed the little connection icon on top of the screen, Ace begun to think back to what had just happened. It didn't settle well with him.  
Someone had hacked into the Grand Line's security files while Sabo had been in the files as well.  
Sabo had of course seen it, but he had been unable to find out where the hackers had been located, which was the unsettling part.

Most hackers were amateurs. Doing such things as pranks, which could easily be located by a professional like Sabo, but those people had made sure Sabo couldn't. locate their signal or gateways.  
Which meant only one thing; those people knew what they had been doing.

The way they had shut the electric power system down didn't seem like an accident. No, more like they were making a distraction.

Ace sighed as he was frustrated by the slight turmoil that he had just witnessed.  
He had had to sprint out of the building without running into any questioning guards on the way, which had been no easy task with the confused and panicked people.  
It was not so much that they would ask him questions, it was more like why he was carrying a gun under his suit.

It was not rare, of course, for rich people to carry weapons for their 'own' safety. It's just most of those people have been allowed to do so where Ace hadn't.

Ace had gone to a lot of shooting practice and still did, but being allowed to carry weapons was a whole other matter.

Ace looked at the buildings in front of him, scanning for anything unusual.  
Two old tall offices buildings stood across the street. In between each of them was an alley which was covered in darkness, making Ace unable to see what was in the shadows.

"Ace. Can you hear me?"

"Yes Sab'. Loud and clear."

"I want you to go change at B12 quick. I saw someone exist the building on the far side. Someone who seemed _very_ eager to go out unnoticed. I want you to check it out, but be careful."

Ace was already moving as Sabo finished talking, walking with steady steps towards B12 which was through the alley right in front of him.

"Gotcha."

Ace looked over his shoulders as he stood in front of the alley, making sure no one was tailing him.  
He first stepped into the darkness once he felt the coast was clear, taking out his gun just to be safe. You could never be too sure.

He unlocked the door at the end of the empty alley, walking in to find the hidden gear Sabo had left for him.

It only took him about three minutes to change since he had done it so many times before, slipping his neoprene face mask easy over his face and lastly his hood to cover his raven hair.  
The mask was great, not only to hide half of his face, but also to change his voice slightly, making it hard for people to recognize it.

His entire outfit was black to make him able to be undetected in the darkness. The only thing there wasn't black, was the mark he had on his back with two flaming letters spelling OP. A short version of their name: One Piece. And on his right breast was a small fist with fire, an indication of his code name: Hiken aka Fire Fist.

They all had their own code name which was on each of their uniforms.  
Of course if they were on a solo mission of the easy kind they could do it with normal clothes as long as their face was hidden. Or the eye witnesses were all dead.

Ace moved quickly through the alley only stopping as he came to the end where he then scanning the area, making sure no one was there before running with gun in hand over to the building where Sabo had seen the mysterious person.

"Sabo?" Ace spoke, in a suppressed voice.

It took a little while before Sabo answered with a questioning: "Yes?"

"I am gonna go around the back, so if I don't answer you know why."

Sabo didn't reply, but Ace took that as a okay to go.  
Mostly if his brother didn't reply it meant either he was looking at Ace's location or trying to get into the security system, which was fine by Ace since that meant Sabo could use the security cameras again.

Ace took silence steps towards the back of the building, making sure to stay close to the wall.  
It was already getting pretty dark, the only source of light was coming from the full moon which illuminated the beautiful night sky where stars were making a stunning milky trail.

Ace stopped at the end, listening while taking calming breaths before looking around the corner, his eyes scanned the area briefly before landing on a moving form which he could easily recognize as a person, even in the darkness of the night.

Ace pulled his head back, leaning against the wall with his hands firmly on his gun, his fingers tapping slowly over the black metal as he prepared himself to face the person.

He slowly took his silencer on before looking around the corner again, however, froze as the figure was nowhere to be seen.  
His eyes darted around to try to locate the person. When he found nothing, he soundlessly stepped out before walking slowly towards where the person were just moments ago, having his gun ready as he moved smoothly over the ground.

_Click._

Ace stilled as he felt the familiar feeling of a gun against the back of his head.

"Drop the gun."

Ace didn't drop the gun, only dangled it on his trigger finger in a slightly provocating manner while smirking behind his mask.

"You don't want me to repeat myself," the clear male voice sounded firmly. To prove his point, the gun pressed harder against Ace's head.

Ace felt the familiar rush of adrenaline as the guy moved his free hand to take his gun.

In one swift movement, Ace ducked himself, planting both his hands on the ground before making a low sweep kick towards the person's legs, where he succeed in making the male fall backwards onto his back. What he hadn't counted on, was how fast the other male recovered as he came back with a kick up, kicking Ace's gun out of the hand that he had been aiming at the other male with.  
Ace send a shift kick into the person's gut, making the man connect with the wall behind him.  
He threw himself towards his gun, only to be stopped by a firm grip on his ankle which pulled him further away from the motionless gun on the ground.

Ace twisted himself around and side kicked the person's head with a kick that would make any normal person see stars, merely to hear the person curse under his breath as his head slammed to the side from the impact. The kick, however, had the desired effect as the male lost the grip on his ankle.

Ace turned around, rushing towards his gun and swiftly turned back with his gun in hand, aiming, only to see the other male pointing his gun at him as well as his chest moved up and down, indicating that he was panting from the small struggle.

Ace saw the security camera turn towards them in the corner of his eye as he stared at the man. Which could only mean one thing; Sabo was watching.

"I like your spark, but that is as far as it goes."

Ace smirked as he looked at the man, unmoving, not that the other male could see it, but he was enjoying the rush of the moment.

You could see the clear shock in the man's eyes as Ace lowered himself before rushing towards him.  
Before the man could recover from the bold move, Ace send a round kick towards his aiming hand followed up by a right hook to the head, making the collision sound ring through the air.

Ace winced mentally as the other male hit the ground with a loud smack from the force.

Again, Ace had to be amazed by the guy's resilience as he snapped around aiming his gun directly at Ace's head, but before he could do anything a firm click sounded.

Ace's eyes moved to the person with his own black uniform which stood behind the man while having a gun pressed against the attacker's head.

"Remove your finger from the trigger before I decides to paint the ground with your brain."

The man seemed to think things through before letting the gun hang loosely on his trigger finger.

"Good. Now we make a deal. You will let us leave without any problems and we will let you live."

The male's response was a small chuckle as Sabo slowly went around the man to stand beside Ace.

Ace head had snapped towards Sabo, following his movements with a disbelieving look.

"Lets go Hiken. He won't do anything."

_How could he be so sure?_ Ace thought, but didn't dwell on it for long since he trusted his brother's judgement. After all, it had saved their ass many times before. Sabo slowly turned with confidence towards the car with Ace in toe, which had his gun ready in case the man decided to play any funny games.

XXX

Ace occasionally glanced over at Sabo who seemed to be in deep thoughts as they drove in silence. A heavy tension could be felt in the atmosphere. Something had to be wrong to make Sabo be so lost in thoughts, however Ace knew it was not the time to ask, he would have to wait till they were back at the base.

XXX

"I took the liability to take the rest of your gear, it is in the back"

"Thanks Sab', " Ace said while getting the bag out of the trunk.

As they got in Ace's eyes followed Sabo as he walked with hurried steps towards his computer which stood on a stainless steel desk in front of one of the tinted windows. Beside it stood a rather modern tall black lamp hovering over the desk to give a nice amount of light for when Sabo was doing work late a night.  
Sabo connected his laptop to the stationary computer.

You nearly never saw Sabo without his laptop, after all it was where he could access all his files.  
He even had a virus implanted incase someone got their hands on it.  
He just had to call a number only he knew, on a phone to make the virus destroy everything there was on it.

Ace wanted to join him, but not before changing into something more comfortable.

As he was done, he came back to see Sabo typing away on his keyboard with a serious look of concentration.

Ace's head snapped towards the printer as it roared to life printing out some unknown papers Ace couldn't see from where he was standing.

"Wha-" Sabo interrupted him before he could even ask not once looking over at Ace while talking which made Ace feel bothered by his brother's lack of response to the eventful evening.

"Please can you take those? and come, and see this."

Ace quickly took the papers eyes never leaving Sabo's computer screen trying to figure out what he was watching. It looked like a video but everything was black and gray from where he was standing, so he decide to just hurry over to the blond's side to get a better look.

He lifted his eyebrow with a questioning look at the video Sabo was watching with a look of concentration on his face.

It was the security footage from this night.  
However before Ace could dwell on the video Sabo paused it, zooming in on the other man's back.

"You recognise that mark?" Sabo's voice had a hint of worry undertone as he spoke.

Ace leaned over Sabo's shoulder concentrating on the video before something clicked in his mind.

"What.. the hell?.." After the internal shock Ace couldn't help but smile, which Sabo was clearly not happy with.

"That was probably the reason he was so tough!" Ace's lips formed into a wide grin.

"Ace.. god dammit! take it more serious! that is Whitebeard's mark! - THE Whitebeard!" a Beautiful white Jolly Roger stood proudly on the man's black uniform's back.

Whitebeard the most feared man in the city and of course in a lot of other cities as well, it just seemed to be a bigger deal here since a lot of big shots lingered here.

Most people would fear for their life after seeing that mark. However Ace could do nothing but grin; it excited him.  
He had just fought with one of whitebeard's men!

"So you noticed this right after you watched on the security camera? That was why you trusted the man not to shoot after you let him live?"

Ace had wondered about that since the moment Sabo had walked away from the _still_ armed man without displaying any kind of worry.

"Yes, not only that, but you know what they say about Whitebeard."

Yes Ace knew all to well, that if you messed with one from Whitebeard's family you could _rest assured_ that you was not going to escape with you life.  
Whitebeard _always_ revenged a fallen member of his family never mind what the cost.

And Whitebeard's men was not men who took cheap shots such as if you walked away like Sabo had.  
From what he had heard they was always thinking of Whitebeard's honor and shooting someone in the back was not honor and after all Sabo had let the man live.

"So what now? just gonna leave it at that?" Ace couldn't hide his disappointment, he wanted to know more, after all One Piece weren't the 'second best' for nothing.

"Tsh.." Sabo couldn't help but sigh at his foolish brother but he couldn't ignore the slight proud feeling he was having, after all his brother had just fought with someone from the Whitebeard's family coming _mostly_ out unharmed.

"I will see what info I can find about them."

Ace nearly jumped in happiness, but stopped when Sabo spoke up.

"_But,_ I want your mission report delivered tomorrow."

Ace groaned in defeat, not like it was anything new, it was just boring in his eyes.

Before Ace could leave Sabo changed to another video obviously from the same night, zooming in on the table where you could clearly see Ace and Marco sitting and chatting.

"Looks like you _enjoyed_ yourself." Sabo had an all knowing smirk on his face which made Ace glare half-heartedly with a slight tint of red on his cheeks.

"But remember Ace, for now he is a target. So be careful."

Ace knew that all too well, but it was hard when the blond had such an effect on him.  
He could only hope that the male wasn't what the report made him out to be.

"If he shows to be just another victim, then I don't mind if you 'enjoy' yourself."

"Just remember to use protection._"_

Sabo's laughter roared in the room as Ace glared at him with a full blown blush.

"I am going to bed!" Ace turned away from his still laughing brother who was now wiping his teary eyes.

"I expect the bed to be dry tomorrow morning!"

"SABO!"

* * *

**I was not really sure about this chapter's ending meh, but I hope you liked it reviews will be greatly appreciated :)).**

**The next chapter we will see more of Marco and his crazy brothers :D.  
So anyone could guess who the 'mysterious person' was? haha you are welcome to guess :). **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much guys for all the reviews, followers and favorites.**

**An a special thanks to: Angelmon (Guest), Guest(1), Guest(2)**

**Angelmon (Guest): Marco and Ace will see each other again at the next chapter, I promise :D**

**Guest(1): You are very welcome I am glad you liked it. :)**

**Guest(2): Bing! yes, sir, you got it right. It was indeed Thatch :D *hands freshly made cookie***

**_Not yet beta'ed._**

* * *

**Chapter: _A horrendous Past._**

Marco looked at his phone as he stepped through the big double doors to Edward Newgate's mansion.  
Or better known as the Whitebeard's Moby Dick as they called it, but only those within the family knew that; the sixteen brothers who had lived there or still did.

Marco had his own place, but came here after each mission.  
Not only to see his brothers and Pops, but this was also their main 'hide out' or base.

Marco being the oldest and Pops' first son got him called the First Division Commander.  
Marco took care of all their documents, not only that, but his brothers as well. He had ever since they were young.  
That was one of the reasons that he couldn't just do whatever he wanted. Someone had to be the responsible one, after all.  
Keeping them all in line was a job on its own, not that he had to do it as much now, but there were still times where he was needed.

His phone displayed 10:45 with big white letters as he clicked on the side button to unlock the device.

It was later than he had originally planned, but since no one had called him it was probably okay.

As he walked through the halls bit by bit, his mind slowly wandered back to the mesmerizing gray eyes.

Marco abruptly got pulled out of his thoughts as he heard none other than Izo yelling.

"Sit still you crybaby! I have to disinfect it."

"But it hurts!" Came Thatch's whining voice.

"And here I thought you were a 'man'."

"Hey! I am in fact a _very_ manly man!"

"Yeah.. I see that." A clear smirk was in Izo's voice.

Before they could argue any further, Marco stepped into the room looking his usual bored self.  
His eyes landed on the arguing duo: Thatch sat on a dark wooden old carved chair with both his hands holding onto the edge, between his legs; slightly sulking while Izo stood to the right, holding a long pinset with a piece of cotton in between at the end.

The smell of disinfection that hung in the air made Marco scrunch his nose up as he walked closer.

"Birdy!" Marco instantly glare at the nickname.

"I mean buddy~! Slip of tongue.. haha.." Thatch grinned, waving his hands slightly in front of himself.

His brothers had a tendency to joke about his title: The Phoenix, or rather, _Thatch_ had.  
He usually didn't care, but after a long tiresome day he got easier annoyed by his trouble maker of a brother.

Marco lifted his right eyebrow as his eyes landed on the purple and black bruised cheek and the split eyebrow.

"What happened?" Marco sounded genuinely surprised as he scanned Thatch's injured face. After all, It was not often one of his brother's came home with injuries. No, it was so rare nowadays that they were joking about it. It made Marco curious about who could have done that to his brother.

Thatch was always the carefree, laid back brother, but when he was on a mission he took it seriously. He didn't do anything carelessly.

"They really don't call him Fire Fist for nothing.. That brat knows how to deliver a punch."

"_Hiken..?_ I can't believe you got your ass kicked by a_ kid._" Izo rolled his eyes as he dipped the cotton onto the wounds, making Thatch winch slightly.

"Hey! For all you know he could be an adult. No one has seen him after all. And for your information he took me by surprise!" Thatch pouted, crossing his arms while looking to the side in a child-like manner.

"Oh, how so?" Marco asked, looking stoic as he gazed at the arguing duo.

Thatch looked at Marco with a glint of humor in his eyes, leaning forward with his hands on his legs with a wide smile.

"After a small struggle we both stood a few meters from each other; guns aiming at each other - ready to pull the trigger... " Thatch paused dramatically, letting the words sink in.

"When he suddenly rushed at me."

"He.. What?.." Marco sounded slightly shocked at Thatch statement, not because the guy had rushed at him, but he did it not only with Thatch's gun aimed at him, but choose so over his _own_ gun.

"You heard me!" Thatch laughed as Marco furrowed his eyebrows.

"He is just as crazy as you, _Phoenix,_" Thatch said, suddenly serious.

Stating someone was as 'crazy' as Marco, was something. He wasn't called The Phoenix for nothing, after all.  
Marco had gotten that name for his 'reckless' ways, some might say; those who wasn't as good as him.

After surviving an explosion and various assassination attempts, people started to debate if he was even human. All in all, Marco was just good at what he did and lucky. After all, he had been doing this for as long as he could remember.

That was also how Pops found him in the end.

* * *

**18 years ago. **

**Date: 20/12/1996  
**

**Age 8 **

_** -I am not afraid of death, I just don't want to be there when it happens.-  
**_

Marco shivered as the bone-chilling wind hit his small body.

The dirty clothes or rather_ rags,_ he wore, were in no condition to the harsh weather; filled with holes and badly made patches.  
The only thing keeping him from freezing to death, was the _way_ to big old brown excuse of a jacket he had on.  
His barely covered hands, reached up to push his worn-out black scarf further up his redden face, in an attempt to shield himself from the chilly harsh wind which was biting his already ice-cold skin.

His cold fingers reached into his pocket once again.  
Feeling the familiar cold metal touching his fingertips, as he ran his fingers mindlessly over it.

His task was simple,- _this time_.  
he had to go to the west-side of Arlong's territory, receive a batch of drugs and kill a man named Jango; due to him not delivering the money he owed.

Marco's biggest regret, the day he had accepted Arlong's offer.  
But what could Marco do? he had been desperate; starving and freezing.  
Arlong had seemed 'okay' at the start.

Oh, how naive his young mind had been.

Not long after, had Arlong ordered Marco to get rid of someone for him.  
Of course Marco had said _no,_ but soon learned that no didn't exist in Arlong's book.

Marco had been punished; beaten. To make him understand that he had no choice for that matter.  
So Marco did the next best thing he could think of.  
He ran.

One of the worst decisions by far.  
The first beating had been a cakewalk, compared to that one.

That day, Marco understood that there was no way out.

After receiving the traumatic beating, Marco had been locked inside a room they called 'The Punishment Room'.

A horrifying empty room with no lights, no windows. Absolutely _nothing, _but darkness, a cold floor and a very heavy metal door.

Never mind _how much _he screamed, never mind_ how much_ he cried, never mind _how much _he had hammered on the door.

No one came.

Marco had never felt so alone and terrified in his entire life.

Seven days in that hell, had changed him.

He no longer held any fear in his crystal blue eyes, as they had opened the door.  
instead, the fear had been replaced with an unsettling calmness.

A calmness, no child should have.

Marco had no longer tried to run after that. Instead he had accepted his fate and done what Arlong asked of him, or more like _ordered,_ since he didn't have a choice.

Marco had soon after shown that he had a unique knack for foul play.

Even though, Marco was good at what he did, Arlong didn't treat him any differently.  
He still received beatings once in a while, for failure.

Marco stopped as he neared the area he needed to be.

The snow laid in a thick layer over the ground the moon light reflected on it, making it look even whiter than normal.

It would have been a beautiful night, if he weren't so cold, tired and hungry.

Marco started to walk again after looking over the area, paying no heed to wind which bit his face.

Moving with determined steps towards the warehouse Jango would be.  
Ignoring the shivers he felt now and then.

His eyes scanned the empty looking warehouse as he stood under a street light, but he knew better.

Going around the back, Marco's eyes landed on what he had been looking for; a broken part of the metal wall, a hole just big enough for him to slip in unnoticed.

He winced faintly as the edge of the metal cut his hand as he crawled in, though ignoring it as he slowly stood.

In front of him was lots of worn-out wooden boxes, arranged on top of each other with green patches of moss covering them, a sure sign that no one had worked here for a long time.

Marco walked silently in between moving closer to the faint talking he could hear.  
As he got closer he could make out what they were talking about.

"I tell you Jango, Arlong is gonna be pissed. _No_, furious!"

"I know! that is why after this batch I am gonna leave the city. He is not gonna go out of his way to find me. He likes it too much here, with all those snutty nosed rats that does his dirty work"

"you mean that kid?- whats his name now... Marco?"

"Yeah.. rumors say he is a monster, but we all know that is nothing more than that,- a rumor.. like a kid could kill all those people."

Before any of the people knew what hit them, a firm click hit their ears; both their eyes went wide in the process, as their gaze landed on Marco's small form; gun in hand, staring coldly at them with an unreadable expression.

"Jango.. I have come to collect your debt."

Marco's voice sounded void of any emotions as he said the words as he stared at Jango, paying no heed to the still dumbstruck guy, standing on the man's left.

Jango seemed to know there was no way out. So instead of trying to convince Marco, he ran towards him, throwing an extremely sharp-looking ring-blade in the direction of his aiming arm's shoulder.

Marco wanted to cry out as the blade sliced through his shoulder, but instead clenched his teeth together as he pulled the trigger with a pained groan.

Jango's eyes went wide behind his heart-shaped red glasses, right before the bullet hit face.

He had gotten so close to Marco in his attempt to kill him, that as the bullet hit, the blood splattered onto Marco's face.

The body hit the ground lifeless with a dull thud.

Marco looked emotionless at the body, as he wiped the gore with the back of his left arm, unemotional. Slowly turning to the petrified man, which was staring wide-eyed at the now dead Jango.

His eyes however, snapped towards Marco as he dropped the gun with a pained groan.  
Blood dripped onto the ground as Marco's right arm went slack by his side, but in one quick reflects, he drew the army knife he had on his belt, with his still working hand, snapping into a defensive stand, staring at the man.

For some reason the man didn't move; he still seemed shocked that such young kid could kill someone without batting an eye.

It was nothing less than unsettling.

"Where is the batch?" Marco asked, as he eyed the man with his dull blue orbs.

The man's eyes moved; gazing down at the brown baggy bag standing up against a worn-out wooden box, in the middle.  
Silently telling Marco where the batch was.

Marco's eyes didn't leave the man as he bent down picking up his gun slowly, putting it away in his jacket, before moving with cautious steps towards the bag.

The man slowly backed away holding his hands up in a sign that he wasn't gonna try anything, but Marco knew that you could never be too cautious.  
It only took one wrong move. That was all it took.

"Why didn't you kill me?" the man asked befuddled, as his eyes looked uneasily at Marco.

"Because never mind what you think, I don't enjoy... killing without a reason. You can call me a demon or a monster... I will not deny that." Marco paused; repentance displaying in his dull blue orbs.

The man couldn't hide the sorrow he felt from Marco's words as he looked at the child picking up the bag with a pained groan before shifting the army knife to his injured arm.

The man hesitated a bit as he saw the child turn his back, walking away, though, paused as he heard the man.

"Why don't you just leave?." The man made it sound so laughably simple.

Marco's only reply was a hollow, humorless chuckle, before leaving the troubled man to his own devices.

Marco took a sharp intake of breath as he got out of the old, run down warehouse.  
The still bleeding wound hurt; more than he liked to admit, even though, Marco's pain tolerance were pretty high.

Marco adjusted the bag so it didn't touch the bleeding wound and moved his hand to hold over it in an attempt to slow down the bleeding, knowing that it could have dire consequences if it did go untreated.

For once, he was happy about the chilly weather as it dulled the pain a bit.

The thought though, got pushed fast aside, knowing that Arlong expected him to return soon,- knowing that if he didn't hurry, he would face the man's wrath or- worse get locked inside _that, _room again.  
Marco ignored the cold wind biting his face as he walked; listening to the soft sound of the snow as his old brown army shoes touched the ground with steady steps.

Marco's steps came to a halt as he stood in front of the all to familiar door to Arlong's hideout.

The door opened revealing one of the lookouts who was on guard duty for the night.

"Took you long enough, brat."

Marco ignored the bulky, rather ugly man's comment, as he handed him his weapons.  
Focusing entirely on his goal.

The smell of booze and smoke hang heavy in the air as he walked over to Arlong, who sat on his usual chair in the middle of the room, already glaring at Marco, as he stopped in front of him.  
His eyes were scanning Marco's bloodied form with a unimpressed look, but he was used to that by now.

"You took your sweet time... didn't you?... Marco. Shahaha!" His name left Arlong's lips mockingly.

Marco couldn't help but clench his fists in anger, biting back a hiss, as a shot of pain came from his injured shoulder.

"Where is the batch brat."

Before he could even move, a large hand took the bag throwing it to Arlong.

Marco stood passive as Arlong opened the bag; looking at the contents inside.  
Slowly but surely Arlong's face morphed into a dark expression, making something curl in the pit of Marco's stomach.

"What the hell... is this?" Arlong picks up one of the small bags which were inside, containing some form of drug, that he has no idea of.

"The batch he had.." Marco stood unvarying at he spoke, ignoring the tightening of his stomach.

"This..." Arlong's hand was shaking as his grip tightened around the small bag.

Arlong threw the bag to the floor making the contents spill with an angry yell.

"THIS IS USELESS! YOU THINK I CAN SELL THIS CHEAP CRAP?"

Marco's eyes were cold as Arlong picked him up by the collar; glaring at him with an angry scowl.

Marco glared back with defiance in his blue orbs.

"I did what you asked.. You can't expect me to know that!"

His hands went up trying to push Arlong's hands off his collar but to no avail.

"you little shit..." Arlong's voice shook with barely contained rage.

His eyes went wide as Arlong threw him hard against the nearby wall, making the back of his head collide against it, with a slam.

The room was spinning as he landed on the ground.

"I am gonna show you what happens to the little shits, who defy me"

Marco heard a faint snap of Arlong's fingers before a foot collided with his stomach, making him double over coughing violently.

"Arrh.." Marco clenched his teeth as he got lifted up by his hair, feet dangling off the ground.

The hand let go only for another hand to collide with his face, sending him plummeting to the ground.  
Before he could even catch his breath, another kick collided with his stomach.

Marco didn't know how long it continued like that, only that.

Everything hurt.

After what felt like an eternity, everything finally ceased.  
Marco was laying in a heap on the floor, panting heavily, with his vision blurry, unable to move from the intense pain.

"Throw him in the punishment room.." Arlong's back was facing Marco's small motionless form, uncaring.

"But.. boss.. he is gonna die if his wounds go untreated." One of Arlong's men voiced hesitantly, shuttering slightly as he spoke.

"Shahaha!- If he dies, he dies.. I don't need useless shits like him, if he does."

With that said, Arlong sat down, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand heartlessly, as the men carried Marco away.

_-**Being alone hurts worse than pain-**_

Marco groaned as he hit the cold floor.  
After a couple of minutes in darkness, he crawled over to the nearby wall leaning against it, with his head slung back; breathing with shaky breaths. His clouded half-lidded eyes were staring at nothing.

The familiar feeling of dread and loneliness settled in as he saw nothing but darkness. It didn't even matter if he opened his eyes or not. It didn't change a _single_ thing.

Marco listened to his own slow breathing. He felt so weak.

Everything hurt. He could feel the blood on his fingers, he could smell it in the air.

He could feel as his body slowly grew weaker as the time passed by.

Marco was young, but not stupid.  
He knew he was going to die.

Marco had been certain that if death came, then he would be prepared.

But nothing could prepare him for _this._

Dying slowly in darkness all alone was not something you could prepare for, and it made the normally stoic child terrified. He couldn't help but whimper.

Sobs filled the air as Marco couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Please... h-help me.. please... I don't.. wanna die alone"

Marco tasted the saltiness in his mouth as the tears rolled down his battered face.

Marco took a sharp shaky breath as he heard the heavy metal door get harshly opened.

Looking up with tear filled eyes, he was met with a large man who had a big white crescent-shaped mustache, smiling warmly at him.

The big man slowly made his way in, still smiling at Marco, which was frozen on his spot, not believing his own eyes.

A heavy polearm - or a bisento - was strapped to the large man's back with what looked like fresh blood on it.

But Marco quickly forgot that as the man knelt down in front of him, smiling reassuring at him; a smile which promised safety.

"I have come to help you, my child."

Marco clenched his teeth as more tears flowed down his battered cheeks.

The only thing Marco stuttered out before getting lifted up by strong arms with a gratified voice was:

"_T-thank you_.._ thank y-you.. thank you._.."

That was the first time Marco celebrated Christmas. And the first time he had ever received a gift. Though, Pops had already given him the greatest gift of all;

life, a family and love.

* * *

**Oh my.. This was so hard to write. I was close to tears.**  
**Oh well I hope you enjoyed it! :).**  
**Reviews will be greatly appreciated. *hearts***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya guys, sorry if the chapter were a bit slow. I am sick at the moment, sadly. I try to do my very best, and at the moment I am very sad since what I have cause a lot of pain and stress.  
I though hope you will enjoy this chapter and I promise the next chapter will be with looots~ of Marco and Ace, so don't worry!, I just wanted to give you a feel of their everyday life, before we jump to the big guns *pokes out tongue childishly* ;).**

**Oh and we might meet another person as well in the next chapter! someone I bet you all like.. (I am so mean) xD**

_To the lovely reviews:_

XxFire-PhoenixxX: Here you go hope you will enjoy it! :)

Angelmon (Guest): I wrote it now in both ways, in hope people will understand it, it was in december :D. Some have the month in front of the day and some have it the other way XD.

Ujvari: Thank you very much! :) I am glad you liked it. It sounds cruel yes, but I just couldn't help myself TAT.

Thanks so much for the lovely review, followers and favorites. :)

* * *

**Chapter: Exotic Attraction**

Marco's half-lidded blue orbs scanned over the report he had written, as he took a sip from his lukewarm coffee, checking if something was amiss.  
Sadly there was not much to report. He had found absolutely nothing yesterday.  
He was known for his calm and levelheaded attitude, but yesterday's talking had been plain annoying, especially when his family's safety was at stake.

The man he had talked most to: Ahho was a corrupted man, who believed anything goes in the name of business, which Marco thought was utterly disgusting, it was nothing like his Pops, - thank Davy Jones for that.

The man could not shut up about the homeless near one of his business places and how they deserved to be left to rot.  
Marco was levelheaded, but that was pushing it.  
Growing up knowing how it was to be homeless made his understanding so much greater.  
How he would have loved to have whispered to him that he had been homeless and that he would love to show what that leech deserved or just whisper 'the phoenix is coming for you' - a good scare never harmed anyone right?

He would simply put it as 'a waste of time' _if,_ it weren't for a certain raven freckled man.  
Which brought back the disappointment he felt, that he haven't gotten the freckled raven's name.

Right when the said raven was about to give him his name, the man's phone had rung, and like _that_ wasn't enough.  
Someone had breached the security.  
Thatch had tried to look for the culprit, but came up empty-handed.  
As a last resort, he had shut everything down to shake them off.

It was nothing less than frustrating. It was like who ever had breached knew exactly what to do, with perfect timing nonetheless.

He had a bad feeling in his guts that told him: if they got what they were looking for, only bad things could come with it.

A knock resounded throughout the office effectively shaking him out of his thoughts.

"It is open, yoi." Marco looked up from his paperwork as Izo entered, wearing a light red kimono with his hair elegantly up, looking his perfect self.

Marco's eyes moved to the documents he was carrying as the okama closed the door behind him, with a soft click before turning to him with a small confident smirk.

"I got the information you asked for," Izo said laying the documents on the desk, before helping himself to sit in the soft light blue reading chair to the left of Marco's modern black desk; cross-legged, while folding his arms in his kimono's sleeves.

"Hiken aka Fire Fist, is their most active member of the bunch, then it is Mugiwara aka Straw Hat and Kaizoku Gari aka Pirate Hunter. Those are the most known members. The man who is said to be behind the bunch or One Piece is none other than the man known as the Revolutionary."

Marco placed his arm on the chair's armrest, leaning his chin on his knuckles with his half-lidded eyes in a thoughtful look.  
He was probably the only one who could pull off a thoughtful and bored look at the same time, without coming off as disrespectful.

Marco spread the papers on his desk looking at the 'few' pictures Izo had got his hands on, few being the keyword, as there were only two of each of the members or the listed members.  
The first picture was of each of them in their different uniforms.

The second picture was a close-up on their chest logo.

Hiken had a fist engulfed in flames, Mugiwara had a straw hat, Kaizoku Gari had three crossed swords and the Revolutionary had a blue top hat. The last picture was a close up on their white back logo; OP.

"The funny thing is.. that they seem to have come out of nowhere, in just a few years they raced to the top. In other words, they are not fun and games," by this Izo's expression turned serious and then slowly thoughtful making his fine brows knit together.

"But I have a theory." Marco's blue orbs met Izo's dark brown, looking interested at the statement.

"I believe they called themselves something else, before One Piece."

Marco would not push Izo's theory aside, after all Izo was not known as their best information gather for nothing and most of the times,- if not all - he was right.

"But you have found no connection to them?" Marco asked calmly looking down at the papers.

"Sadly no... they uphold their reputation for sure. Their location is also unknown at this point in time..."

Suddenly Izo clasped his hands; excitement playing in his brown orbs as a sly smirk appeared on his red colored lips.

"But on to more fun matters!," Izo paused as he leaned on his crossed legs towards Marco smirking.

"A little bird told me about seeing you with a certain raven haired young man yesterday."

Izo had a gleam in his eyes, which screamed 'tell-me-all-about-it' as he stared at Marco with a grin to match.

Marco was not surprised that Izo already knew about the young man.  
He was always the first to know everything, he was after all their information gather, he had eyes and ears everywhere around the city, to keep them all up to date on everything going on.

Marco sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes.  
"What?, what happen?, it couldn't be _that_ bad. Didn't you enjoy the company?, for a matter of fact, I know you did, if you didn't you would have left." Izo smirked knowing Marco all to well.

"That was not the problem yoi..."

"Then tell me,- oh was he hot?" Izo's brown eyes beamed at Marco, trying to milk every little detail out of him.

"Yeah.." he sighed again, thinking about those breath-taking night gray pools.

"All you have to say it yeah?. It is not everyday someone catches your eye Marco, and I be damn if you are just gonna leave it like that," Izo frowned glaring slightly at Marco.

"That is not it, yoi, I don't wanna leave it like _that,_ it's just.. I didn't get .. his name." the reply was slow, with a hint of embarrassment.

Izo would have face-palm himself for sure, if it wouldn't ruin his make-up.

"You know what he looks like. That is at least a start, but seriously Marco.."

Marco couldn't help but glare slightly at the okama as Izo rubbed his temples.  
He wasn't the one who should be disappointed, though Izo's words made the disappointment lift marginally.

* * *

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP~

Ace groaned as his alarm beeped loudly on the black nightstand beside him.

Damn, he hated that sound. Why would anyone invent something so awful as an alarm,- oh yeah, to get lazy people like himself up.

The alarm indeed did the trick, waking his sleep fogged brain effectively up as the sound ringed in his sensitive ears.

He blinked his still sleep clouded eyes a couple of times, before taking the annoying device off his nightstand, clicking the aggravating sound off, with an annoyed huff of air.  
He really needed to find another sound than _that _obnoxious beeping, before he would smash the phone against the white walls surrendering him on either side of the large bed_._

Last time Luffy had picked his alarm tone 'I've got a jar of dirt', it had driven him on the brink of insanity, after the first week listening to the song.  
He had promised himself to never let his little brother pick his tone _ever_ again after that.

His adorable brother was everything to him, but sometimes you needed to say no, even if it was near impossible to do so, with those big pleading deer-like eyes aimed at you.

Ace stretched his body, throwing his arms and legs widely out, making his joints pop pleasantly with a loud yawn.

Ace rose from the soft double bed with a groan while looking at his phone that displayed: 8:02.

He was really not a morning person, but at least Sabo had promised him no extra work today beside his own part-time job.

Which, was just downtown, in the recently renovated training center.  
He worked part-time as a fighting instructor.  
It didn't get a good amount of income in, but since when would he need more money than what his main source of income got?

He worked there not only because he liked it, but also because he needed to put up an image for the public.

The boss of the place was pretty fond of him, even if he sometimes had random sleep attacks, the man only shrugged with a trademark sigh and wrote the time down on Ace's card and left it at that.  
It was not everyday someone was as considerate and laid-back as Kuzan, in which he was very grateful for.

Kuzan was also a good friend of his grandfather, so that was a plus too.  
Sometimes it confused him how someone like Kuzan could be friends with his nonsensical gramps. Kuzan was so laid-back that reminded Ace sometimes of Zoro.  
Who literally ran away upon seeing Garp.

Zoro now referred to Garp as the crazy old geezer.

Ace dragged his feet over the soft red plush carpet; covering most of the stone floor, towards the big white tinted glass wall in front of him, taking a hold of the handle, of the light gray door and shuffled sleepy towards the shower.

Ace rolled his sore shoulders as he stood under the hot heaven-sent water; sighing satisfying as the hot water relaxed his aching muscles.

"Marco.." the name left Ace's lips, dulled by the sound of the shower as he his mind rewinded the new obtained piece of information, but he needed more.  
Who was he kidding? he wanted _more_. Marco was a puzzle in Ace's mind, someone mysterious. His calm and laid-back attitude was something that thrilled him, it made his body react in a way - dare he say it? - he had never felt before. It was nothing less than fascinating and nerve-wracking at the same time.

Though, knowing that Marco still was his target, made him halter.  
He had a feeling this was gonna be pure torture if the man decided to throw hints his way.  
The way Marco had asked if he enjoyed himself with that sexy smirk of his was more than enough to stir his thoughts in the wrong direction.  
The blond had an exotic effect on his mind.  
He would usually be the one leaving people in shambles, not the other way around, and it made Ace perplexed to say the least.  
The feeling was something he hadn't felt before, therefore it made him mixed up, but at the same time he couldn't ignore the feeling of enthrallment he felt towards the blond.

Ace furrowed his brows as he heard the soft tapping of a keyboard throughout the big main office/living room as he came from the kitchen.

Looking around the familiar light gray painted room, his eyes immediately landed on his brother, who sat typing away, like he hadn't been sitting there – undoubtedly, - all night.

Faint darkness could be seen under his blue eyes as the light from the screen illuminated his face.

It made Ace internally groan.

"Had a nice night of sleep?" Ace asked sarcastically with a hint of annoyances as he walked towards Sabo while munching on an apple.

Sabo stopped typing and forced his chair around with an over sincere smile, "Why, thank you, indeed I did," mirth displaying in his blue orbs as they looked amused at Ace's peeved expression.

"Sabo... what could be so important that you decided to sit up all night.." Ace looked over at the half empty cup of coffee standing on the desk with an expression stating 'don't you dare lie to me because I know you did'.

"I was looking for information.. about Whitebeard, it proved harder than I thought, but I got some." Ace's expression didn't change though.

"You could have done that _after_ getting some sleep. I am the one with side-effects of insomnia, not _you_." Ace looked sternly at his brother, who just shrugged it off.

"Fine.. If it has to be like that. I think I will call Lu'.. he is gonna be _so_ upset, hearing how his responsible big brother don't sleep and that it is slowly affecting his health." Ace turned around with a smug expression, hidden from Sabo's field of vision.

_1..2..-_

"You wouldn't dare," Sabo's voice was full of disbelief.

Ace turned around with the same smug expression looking at Sabo's fretful face.

"Oh, I would.. so you better get some sleep, while _I_, go to work. I expect to see _that_-" Ace paused and pointed at Sabo's tired looking eyes, "to be reduced or better _gone, _when I get back here."

"At least I have an excuse to look like that, when I does." Ace's smug expression turned to one of concern, while he turned his head to the side, slumbering a little with a drawn-out sigh.

"Okay, okay. I promise. I will go now, I was done anyway. I expect that report still."

"Already done. It is on my table, but look at it later after you have slept."

He looked back before leaving with a stern expression, "I know if you did, so don't try anything."

With that Ace grinned and left with his second phone, the one he only used outside of his missions, in case someone got their hands on it.

Ace looked down at his red phone as he stepped through the back door to Colosseum aka the training center.

9:15.

Ace started at 9:30, but he liked to do warm-ups before people showed up.  
It felt nice to have that kind of quiet time, right before the doors opened.

After doing a quick change in the employee's room, Ace stepped into the open training area filled with mats and training equipment, from punching-bags to wights.  
People had a large range of varieties to pick from, which were nice.  
After the renovation a lot of things had changed such as the varieties of machines and trainers.  
It was indeed very nice.

What Ace liked about the renovation the most. The new cafeteria,- of course! - after all he loved food and now he didn't need to bring food with him to work anymore, which was a huge plus on his side.

"Early as always.. I see.."

Ace looked over with a grin at Kuzan.

Who was seated in his usual office chair, behind the information counter, with a blue soda-ice cream in one hand and his entire body leaning back against the chair's backrest in a lax manner, while his crossed legs were plopped lazily on the desk itself.

A lot of people who came by for the first time, found Kuzan ill-mannered.  
A man who was not suited to be a boss, but of course the people who were employed there, knew better.

Kuzan could, - yes – appear ill-mannered and lazy, but when he needed things done, he did them so in a - slightly lax manner - but done nonetheless, and the man knew how to throw a punch as well. Ace had experienced that first-hand after all. Not only did Kuzan knew how to throw a punch, but when his skin touched you, it were as cold as ice for some odd reason.  
Ace had a theory, that it was because the man ate so much ice cream and he also liked things there were cold, such as iced coffee.

"You know, I believe it is very unhealthy to eat _that_ much ice." Ace grinned with amusement.

Kuzan just looked at him with a unimpressed look silently saying 'do I look like I give a shit' then turned to reading the newspaper again.

Ace smirked returning to the task at hand: walking over to one of the punching-bags to throw some quick warm-up punches and kicks.

_Left hook, right hook, left, uppercut, right kick, spin kick, elbow..._

Ace forgot the time as grinned enthusiastically while panting slightly from the speed of the warm-up.

_Spin back kick, push kick, push kick..-  
_  
The sound of the chain holding the bag rattled loudly in protest at Ace's harsh treatment.

After a while Ace paused; panting while resting his forehead against the black training bag.

"I never did get your name, yoi.."

Ace spun around so quick that he abruptly felt dizzy, forgetting vaguely about his slight fatigued state.

"Whoa, easy there." A deep chuckle vibrated near Ace's ear as he had accidentally stumbled forward, in which Marco caught him, steadying him in his arms.

Ace felt his cheeks flare as he felt the heat radiates from the close proximity of Marco's body.

After an internal struggle, Ace stumbled away from Marco, beam red with a panicky expression.

"S-sorry," Ace lowered his head while looking at the floor, trying to push the obvious blush down while ignoring his racing heart.

Marco smiled a small smile at the blushing boy internally noting how his freckled highlighted from the way his cheeks flared up. It was nothing less than adorable.

It had surprised him, how light the male had felt as he had caught him, even with the _delightful_ display of muscles, clearly visible through the black tank top. Marco couldn't help himself, as he imagined how it would feel running his finger over those tempting hidden abs.

"No need to apologize yoi," Marco said with a warm smile looking as the male seemed to calm down by his words.

Ace was freaking internally at the thought that Marco was here.  
He really haven't, in his wildest dreams thought that the blond would show up here, of all places, but maybe it was good since now he could learn more about Marco.

"I didn't know you worked here," Ace was taken aback by Marco's words, looking slightly shocked like he was not entirely sure how the blond knew, to he remember it stood on his tank top, with big white letters; Colosseum. He could have face-palmed himself.

"I work here part-time, as a fighting instructor," Ace grinned enthusiastically at Marco, easily displaying how much he loved it.

"Oh, really?" Ace could hear the hidden challenge beneath the question even without looking at Marco's smirk.

"Lets say.. If you beat me, I will give you my name in exchange," Ace challenged Marco with his own cocky smirk.

"It is not really fair since you already got my name, but sure, I would love to." Marco smiled hotly as Ace taunted him with his head towards the big training mat located in the center of the room.

* * *

_**Oh my... Do you think Ace is barking for more than he can chew?..**_

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated :) **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, or any of the characters for that matter. Only this story is mine._

_Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and followers! It really means a lot and I will try to update more, but I can't promise anything, sadly._  
_As many may know, I have started roleplaying on Tumblr and write as Marco-fushicho on there with my partner, and it keeps me very busy._  
_But I will still try the best I can even with my very stressful life as of late. I will answer the reviews in my next update or start to private msg'ing people._  
_There might be clear changes here, but I hope you will like them~!_

Beta'ed by** shockandlock**. _She has some wonderful stories, so if you haven't checked her out, you totally should~!_

* * *

_That blond, he's a bomb, he's an atom bomb.  
__Rigged up, and ready to drop!  
Bad news, I'm a fuse, and I've met my match.  
So stand back, it's about to go off!_

_**Chapter 7: First Stage: Denial **_

Half-lidded, blue orbs followed the raven as the man stepped onto the training mat in the center of the room. Marco wasted no time in following the other when he saw the raven smirk at him with clear confidence.

He had a feeling that the man was underestimating him greatly if the cocky smile was anything to go by, but that just made a light chuckle escape his lips as he stepped onto the black mat, which made a soft noise under his weight.

"You should never underestimate your opponent, yoi," Marco stated, even though the confidence the raven was displaying made excitement dance in the pit of his stomach as he gazed at the other, who was looking at him with a smug expression. He had to hand it to the man. When it came to confidence, nothing was lacking. And that wasn't the only thing that wasn't lacking, Marco thought as he let his eyes focus on the rippling muscles while putting himself into a – somewhat - fighting stance. Why somewhat? Because not much did change beside the slight shift of his posture that seemed to visibly relax. Yet, a concentrated glint entered his blue orbs as he kept his gaze on the other male across from him.

"I will, as soon as you show me a reason not to," Ace answered smugly after having stretched out for a bit and lowering himself into a fighting stand as well. However, his breath caught slightly upon seeing the more concentrated look Marco directed at him. He immediately understood that the other was going to take this seriously. Well, who was he to let Marco down? And Ace had to remind himself that Marco could be dangerous. Or maybe he just had a passion for fighting like he did, which wouldn't come as a surprise to him, if the display of muscles were anything to go by.

"Ready whenever you are, yoi," Marco challenged, as he waited for the raven to make a move. Like a start bell had rung, Ace shot towards Marco with a right hook, which was easily sidestepped. Ace gave Marco no time to counter as he sent a side-kick towards Marco's unprotected side. However, what he hadn't predicted was how fast the other was, as Marco countered it by blocking with his own leg before pushing Ace's leg away with his right arm, making the raven jump slightly back in an attempt to get some room between them. Ace's eyes went slightly wide as Marco's right leg was suddenly very close. So close in fact, that he had no time to block. No, instead he tried dodge it, which did make the impact softer, but not soft enough for it not to hurt. Yet, the only reacting was a chuckle that escaped his lips as ecstasy and excitement started to run thorough his veins at the knowledge that Marco was a worthy opponent. There's nothing more fun than a sparring partner that can match you.

Marco locked eyes with the freckled raven upon hearing the male chuckle. It was a very nice sound and it made a slow smile make its way onto his lips. What also made it near impossible to look away was the excitement he could see dancing in the gray pools. Well, the raven wasn't the only one who felt excited at the knowledge that the other could keep up.

"So are we going to start now, yoi?" Marco asked teasingly with a smile in place, which was rewarded with a matching smile and that was all it took for the two to clash again. Only this time, everything around them seemed to fade into nothing as they kept on countering each other and getting a few hits and kicks in here and there.

The grin never faded from Ace's lips as he kept his sight locked on Marco, forgetting that Marco was his target. He knew he had to be serious and that he shouldn't be behaving as carefree as he was at the moment, but could anyone really blame him? With Marco having just as much fun, it was hard to think about anything other than the man in front of him, as they danced in what would be elegance if it weren't for the hits that occasionally connected, making sounds bounce off the nearby walls. However, neither of them heard that as everything faded around them at the joy and adrenalin that fueled their fast movements.

Ace had no idea how long they had been fighting before a very familiar voice sounded at the outer edge of the black training mat.

"So that's why you couldn't pick up the phone. You're sparring with your new boyfriend."

Ace halted for a few seconds upon hearing the voice. That was all it took before Ace felt his legs swept out from underneath him and then the world seemed to turn. Suddenly he was pressed down into the mat beneath him, making his eyes go wide in surprise. A groan escaped his lips as he felt a knee press into his back, effectively holding him in place. However, that was quickly forgotten when he heard a husky chuckle near his ear, resulting in his cheeks heating slightly up. Damn. It should be illegal to sound that sexy just with a mere chuckle.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent, yoi." A shiver ran through Ace's spine, and not the unpleasant kind. He had a feeling Marco knew exactly what he was doing to him and, damn him, it worked. Ace had to shake himself out of his trance when he felt Marco's weight vanish, making him turn around. He sat on the training mat, looking up at the man and expecting to see a clear smirk gracing the other's features. However, instead of having a cocky smirk, a warm small smile was directed at him. But of course a certain insomniac plagued raven had to ruin the moment the two shared with a loud cough. Well, Ace should most likely be thankful for his best friend's 'distraction', because again, he shouldn't be behaving like that around Marco. He had a _job_ and that did not involving blushing while his heart felt like it took a ride in his chest. But instead of thanking his friend with a smile, Ace turned to glare at his said friend; _Law_. The man had made him lose after all, or so he told himself.

If Ace had to be honest with himself, then he could see that Marco had been just as enthusiastic in their fight as he had, but at the same time there was a calmness that told Ace that Marco hadn't shown everything that he had to offer. Maybe he was just imagining things.

"You know that doesn't work on me, Ace-ya." Ace rolled his eyes slightly before smiling at Law, pushing the earlier teasing comment aside about Marco being his boyfriend. Though, that made the raven feel slight heat in his cheeks which he ignored as he started to walk towards the raven. He was to blame for losing, even if he didn't want to admit that. So he couldn't really stay mad at the other.

Flashing Law a grin, Ace started to speak when he was an arm's length away, "I didn't expect to see you here, _Panda_. I thought you were out of town." Well, he hadn't expected to see a certain blond either. What an eventful day it already had been.

Ace had already expected the glare he received for the old nickname, but there was no real heat behind it since he had called Law that since their teenage years.

"I was, but I came back yesterday. I thought it would be best to just meet you here so we could grab a drink once you were done, but I didn't expect you to have _company_, Ace-ya." Ace didn't miss the hint in Law's voice at the word 'company'. It wasn't hard to know what the other meant, especially when a smirk played on the surgeon's lips. But he decided to just downright ignore it, although, he couldn't hide the way his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Well, he deserved the teasing since usually he was the one teasing Law whenever the man was with someone, and that someone was as of late a fury redhead by the name of Kid. What a weird name, right? But who was he to really judge? After all, it wasn't every day you met someone with the name Ace.

Oh, yeah, speaking of company, how rude could he be? Marco was still here, and he didn't want the man to leave. Ace needed to get more information out of the other so he could see if this so-called "Blackbeard's" accusation was really true. Was it wrong that Ace hoped it wasn't? He wouldn't dwell on that now. He shouldn't think like that. Marco was his target, and he couldn't grow feelings for the man. It was just that the blond was so damn attractive. That was the only reason. It had to be.

Turning towards the said blond, Ace hesitated a bit before he spoke up, making the clear blue orbs settle on him, which had been gazing at Law.

"Marco, would you like to join us for a drink? There's a place not too far from here. It's actually just a few blocks down." At those words, Marco walked closer, until he stood an arm's length away from Ace, which made Ace crane his neck to look up at the blond. Damn. He didn't even realize that Marco was a head taller than him before now, which was kind of weird as they had just been sparring not even ten minutes ago. He would blame that on the adrenaline rush.

"Sure. I don't see why not, _Ace_." Ace was just about to ask how Marco knew his name, but luckily stopped himself before he could make a total fool out of himself. Because of course Marco knew, when Law had said his name more than once since he arrived. It really wasn't hard to figure out.

XXX

After Ace had changed into his own clothes and had signed out for the day, they had made their way towards the café while chatting about random things, but mostly about Law's trip. Marco was surprisingly quiet. It was almost like he was giving Ace and Law room to just catch up. As nice as it was, Ace couldn't help but wanting to make Marco talk as well. After all, he could always talk to Law later, but he wouldn't be able to talk to the blond so freely.

Finally reaching the place they had been looking for, Ace sat down, looking around at the familiar café which he had been to too many times to count. It looked the same with its round tables that were covered in white tablecloths and a little succulent plant in the middle of each of them. Sitting down, they quickly decided on their orders.

"I will be right back," Law said, getting up, but Ace didn't miss the faint smirk that was directed at him which nearly made him roll his eyes. If only Law knew.

"So," Marco suddenly said after a short silence, making Ace focus on him, letting him know that he could continue. "Your name is really Ace, yoi?" That made Ace let out a laugh which made several heads turn towards them, but he couldn't care less as it was just too funny.

"Let me get this straight," Ace said after he ceased his small laughing fit. "You weren't sure earlier, but you still said it, hoping that it was correct?" Were his eyes deceiving him? Or did he actually see a small tint of red upon Marco's cheeks?

Ace didn't have time to think about it before Marco spoke, effectively cutting his train of thought short. "Well, I concluded that it was the only way to get your name."

"You could just have asked, you know," Ace answered with a small chuckle. However, that was quickly cut off at Marco's next smug remark,

"I did that last time, yoi." Now it was Ace's turn to blush. Damn. That was smooth, but well, he did deserve that one. He wanted to retort that technically Marco didn't ask, but upon hearing the blond suddenly chuckle warmly, Ace couldn't help himself as he began to smile as well.

Ace was the one to finally break the silence that had settled over them. He decided that it was about time that he gave Marco his answer. "Yeah, my name is Ace." Of course Ace could just have given his name at Marco's question, but what would the fun in that be?

"Well, then, it's nice to meet you, Ace, even if it's on the late side to say that," Marco said with a small smile directed at him, making Ace's stomach flip-flop unwillingly. There was just something about Marco that made him unable to control his own emotions, or, not really his emotions, more like his body. It was probably just a phase. Again, Ace told to himself that it was just because Marco was attractive and it was okay for him to feel the way he did as long as he didn't act on it. And, it was good to play along, it would bring him closer to Marco, make him able to easier get what he needed. Why did that feel like utter lies? Pushing it all aside and just deciding that he could worry later, Ace let his emotions show as he released a chuckle.

"Better late than never, right?" Ace asked, humor shining in his eyes while sticking out his hand to shake at his own words. However, as soon as Marco's slender fingers took a hold of his hand, gray met blue and Ace found himself stuck, seemingly like Marco, as the blond didn't release his hand, that was until a familiar cough sounded beside them, making them both withdraw their hands. Okay, Ace had to thank Law for this later, but at the same time he wanted to strangle the other. That part of him was ignored, because that was the part that he had decided was a phase.

They all soon started talking, even Marco spoke every now and then to Law, which was rather nice as many people tended to judge Law for how he looked. Ace had had a feeling before they started that Marco wasn't that kind of person, which made him glad that he was right.

While drinking their chosen coffee - tea in Marco's case – and eating their cake, they ended up chatting about family. Ace learned that Marco had a big one – fourteen brothers to be exact. He also learned that none of them were related by blood, which made him tell about his own brothers in return as the knowledge of Marco viewing family just as himself made Ace want to tell about his own crazy family.

"Okay, okay. I will admit that your family sounds crazier than mine," Ace said, grinning at Marco after the man had told a story about one of his brothers running naked through an entire neighborhood because of a lost bet.

"I thought this day would never come where we would meet someone with a crazier family than Ace-ya's," Law said, which made Ace smirk. He knew all too well that Law had fallen victim to his family's craziness one too many times. Well, the surgeon was pretty much a part of the family by now. Even if Law didn't want to admit that. That didn't stop his little brother in dragging the man all over the place whenever Law was over. Sometimes, Ace felt sorry for him, but in the end he knew that if Law truly felt annoyed about it, he could just leave or tell Luffy stop. But Ace had a feeling that the surgeon actually liked their little family and had come to see Luffy as a little brother too. He knew there was a deeper meaning to that, but he wouldn't think about that now. After all, it was something that always brought sadness to his heart.

Feeling his phone suddenly vibrate, Ace picked it up to see a coded message from Sabo;

[Text]: _'I got a freshly made batch of cookies. I thought I would let you know.'_

Cookies? So more than one mission. Well, that made him want to groan. Working alone was really getting to him. Law seemed to catch on as he asked for the bill soon after. Ace turned towards Marco who was seemingly busy with his own phone it, leaving Ace to focus back on Law as the man paid.

"Shouldn't I be the one paying? After all, you just returned and I stated it was on me," Ace said in a matter of fact tone. All in all, it was just because he was happy to see his friend again after the months Law had been gone.

"You can pay if we go out to eat, because we both know that your bottomless pit takes a bite out of even my money," Law answered, while handing over the required amount of money to the waitress.

Throughout the exchange of words, Marco sat silently, seemingly trying to figure out what they were talking about. He hadn't experienced Ace huge appetite, which Ace was very thankful for since it might scare the man away, and he couldn't have that. If that happened, Ace would have to stalk Marco to get the information he needed and that was something he didn't enjoy. Even if it gave him the chance of seeing the other naked. Whoa... He really needed to get out more if he was thinking like that.

"Well, at least I'm not Lu." If you thought Ace's appetite was huge, than Luffy's could be described as a black hole. Yes, that summed it up. If Sabo let Luffy have all his money on one card Ace knew that his little brother would easily use all of it on food, which would probably be very stupid in any normal person's eyes, but Luffy's love for food was just that big. It wasn't like they didn't have money enough, but using all of their money on food was a no-no.

"And that's the reason why I don't eat out with either of you without being absolutely sure that you pay," Law calmly stated with a small smirk.

Ace just shrugged at that. After all, he didn't really mind paying since he had more money than what anyone around his age would need - anyone with the right mindset at least. Ace had enough to buy a house, but had settled for an apartment since living alone in a house was not something for him. It was far too much, especially when he rarely was home to start with.

Getting up, Ace focused on Marco who currently was taking the long jacket from the backrest of the chair that had been occupied by the blond just a second ago before putting it on. Without really realizing it, Ace's eyes briefly ran over Marco's lean form, picking out how good the blond looked with the long jacket.

"Here, yoi," Marco suddenly voiced, effectively pulling Ace out of his train of though. Taking the offered paper with a questioning glint in his eyes, he gazed at Marco as the blond smiled at him.

"You will find my number on there. I thought it was a good idea to give it to you as I would love to repeat this again another time. Of course you don't have to if you don't wan-"

Before Marco could finish Ace rushed out: "I would love to!" He really felt like slapping himself for his lack of self-control in Marco's presence. It was just that he was happy with how smooth everything went. Ace would have asked for the blond's number anyway, since it would make it easier for him to keep track of the other and get more information. And whenever he wanted too, which was a huge bonus. It really went far smoother than it had gone with any of the targets he had had before Marco.

"You coming?" Law's voice suddenly rung through the air as the surgeon stood by the exit to the café, looking rather bored.

"I'll text you later!" Ace called, with a small wave and a smile directed at Marco as he started to jog towards Law, joining the surgeon before they made their way out to head back to Sabo.

"For your sake, I hope he isn't whatever the report deemed him to be." Hearing this, Ace turned to focus on Law with shock dancing in his eyes. So the man had known all along? But how- "Sabo," Law said, interrupting his thoughts before he could finish them, and that was all Ace needed to hear to understand.

"I am not a kid, you know. I don't need you looking after me while I do _my_ job," Ace voiced, a scowl directed at nothing in particular.

"I know. And I never did say that, Sabo just asked me since he was worried. He said you seem to like this one, and he wasn't wrong. But you know what will happen if the report is right, that's the reason why I hope it isn't."

Of course Ace knew, but still, he pushed it to the back of his mind as he responded: "It's just a phase. Once I see that he's just an ordinary guy, I'll get bored, just like I did with the rest."

Law remained quiet throughout the rest of the walk towards the headquarters, but Ace had a feeling that the surgeon wanted to say more, however, he didn't push it as they made their way through the streets.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed that~! And you're more than welcome to leave a review with your thoughts, it will be greatly appreciated. _


End file.
